Evidence-based medicine (EBM) is a scientific methodology for evaluating the validity of research in clinical medicine and applying the results to the care of individual patients. Evidence is gathered through systematic review of the literature, and rules of evidence are applied to critically appraise this original research. Rather than personal opinion or experience, the results of this appraisal are used as the cornerstones of clinical decision-making. In this project, the New York Academy of Medicine (NYAM), in partnership with the New York State Chapter of the American College of Physicians (ACP-NY), proposes to establish an Evidence-based Medicine Information and Resource Center to promote the use of EBM in clinical decision-making through education and the use of computer technology. The Resource Center will: 1) provide clinicians and librarians with education and training in EBM, informatics resources and the necessary computer competency skills; 2) provide librarians the skills to work in partnership with clinicians in accessing and managing medical clinical information; 3) develop and support a growing constituency of medical faculty, clinicians and librarians through newsletters, list-serves, and assistance in accessing evidence-based resources; 4) create and implement a state-of-the-art technological Center for supporting EBM practice; and 5) develop partnerships with appropriate vendors to mount commercial products on a regional single site resource (including addressing costs of licensing and networking). The investigators plan to establish financial self-sufficiency for the Resource Center by the end of grant funding.